Secure short-range digital communication systems are becoming ubiquitous in the United States and worldwide. One short-range digital communication protocol known as Bluetooth® enables electronic components, separated by short distances, to transfer data via wireless technology. A Bluetooth® enabled system uses a wireless topology (piconet) that presently requires one master device and allows for up to seven slave devices. A master and slave can establish communication, or can “pair,” a method of connecting with encryption and device authentication for voice and other private communications. Multiple masters may co-exist in the same area, but they cannot communicate, as they establish separate piconets on different frequencies. However, because Bluetooth® enabled devices can hop between frequencies, a device can be a slave on more than one piconet, or can even be a master on more than one piconet. This interconnection between wireless networks is called a scatternet, and greatly increases both the range of options and complexity of short-range digital communications protocols, such as Bluetooth®. This protocol has received great acceptance and is used by many electronic devices for short-range digital communication. The exemplary embodiments presented herein may refer to the Bluetooth® protocol and features presently available for use under that protocol, however, nothing herein is intended to limit the use or implementation of the claimed invention to this specific protocol.
Developing and managing multi-slave piconets and scatternets are confusing. What is needed is a system that can function as either a master or a slave device and which has the ability to “pair” with cell phones, other digital communication enabled (e.g., Bluetooth®) devices, and other systems such as itself. A system that can operate in a mobile environment with at least some wearable components exposed to an unsheltered environment in varied weather conditions is desired.